Dr Spencer vs Freedom
by Jayno
Summary: The sun stung the doctor's eyes as he stepped out of the cold, concrete and wire building into the walkway that led to his freedom. He didn't stop walking forward, didn't want them to realise that it had been a mistake. Something messed up in the paperwork that would seem him dragged kicking and screaming back to hell... Twist on Season 12 episode 22 with Reid and Garcia coupling
1. The one person

My first Criminal minds fan fic. Please disregard all spelling errors. I don't own the character at all. WARNING spoilers for Season 12 episodes 21 and 22.

The sun stung the doctor's eyes as he stepped out of the cold, concrete and wire building into the walkway that led to his freedom. He didn't stop walking forward, didn't want them to realise that it had been a mistake. Something messed up in the

paperwork that would seem him dragged kicking and screaming back to hell.

Some of his BAU family were walking with him. He wasn't surprised but he was happy to see them. They'd told him that they'd get him out of prison. He wanted to believe them but couldn't hope. He should have, they were right after all.

As the final set of doors inched open he saw the person who had helped him keep his sanity the most...Penelope Garcia.

After over a decade of knowing each other and becoming friends, Spencer had finally confessed how he felt.

As he embraced her he found himself wondering 'could Penelope ever date an ex-con?'

"I missed you."

Well, that answered that question.

"I missed you too Penny." He squeezed her tighter. "Let's get my Mum back."

Holding her hand Spencer headed towards the black SUV and slid into the back seat pulling Penelope with him. He needed her close.

"What do we know?" Spencer questioned as he linked his fingers with Garcia's.

Alvez clicked in his seatbelt and smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

As they drove away from the prison Alvez filled Reid in on what he'd missed and what they knew about the unsub responsible for abducting his Mum.

Garcia kept her eyes on Reid. Yes, he was safe now but there was still so much to do. If anything happened to his Mum. She slammed her eyes shut. Thinking about that would help.

"You ok?"

She heard the concern in his voice. Opening her eyes she saw a frown marring his gorgeous face. She nodded.

"Yeah. Sweetie. I'm good. Im happy you're back."

He smiled that shy smile she loved so much. "Me too. I'm glad you came today."

Alvez turned his head "she threatened to put my social security number all over the internet if I didn't let her come."

Garcia shrugged "I wanted to see with my own eyes that my Junior G-Man was okay."

"And the verdict?" Reid waited for an answer.

Garcia slowly scanned his face. "Tired, scared and determined."

Alvez laughed "you should be a profiler Garcia."

"You'll feel way better when we get your Mum back."

Reid cleared his throat. "If we get her back" he corrected. "We have to be realistic about it."

"No!" She said louder than intended. "Now is the time to be hopeful. " she leaned in closer and whispered "we can think about the what if's later. Right now we need that big, beautiful brain of yours to get your Mum back."

Nodding slowly he smiled and pressed his lips to her cheek. "You're right. Thank you."

"You are so welcome."

The rest of the trip was spent catching Reid up on what he'd missed.

Back at Quantico smiles and cheers filled the room as Penelope led Reid into the bullpen. Reid kept his head down and kept ahold of Penelope's hand.

Prentiss turned to the team "Reid, Garcia take the night off."

Reid's head shot up "that won't be necessary."

Penelope quickly began to leave the bullpen "we'll see you tomorrow." Her steps quickened as she headed to her lair to shit down her computers.

"Penny I..."

"Ssshhh no talk." She continued to drag him until she reached her door. Ripping open the door she dragged him in and closed the door.

"Penny. We don't have time to waste." Reid stopped talking when Penelope turned towards him and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Penny. Don't cry."

He quietly pleaded taking a step towards her.

"I just" She twisted her fingers and looked down at them. "I was scared." Her voice was so small. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wanted to be with you, to

help you."

"You did." He bent his knees and tried to catch her eyes. "The whole time I was in there. I thought of you and my Mum. The two people I care about the most."

Her head lifted and she smiled. "You owe me a first date boy wonder."

Reid smiled "more than one I hope." His nervousness was cute.

"Hundreds, thousands if you want?"

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her "I do. I really do."

Lifting up on her toes she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

Sighing happily Reid pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Pushing closer the technician stepped forwards until she heard Spencer's back hit the door. He grunted out didn't stop

kissing her. She was everywhere; he could feel her soft lips caressing his, her body pressed against his. She smelt like flowers and something that he couldn't place.

It was official she was in heaven. Spencer was kissing her. His hand that was not running through her hair was on her waist, his fingers running lightly back and forth on her dress. Slowly his tongue ran over her lip and she opened her mouth

willingly.

When the need for breath became overwhelming the doctor pulled away. Just far enough to catch his breath. He smiled at the dreamy look on Garcia's face.

Slowly she opened her eyes "welcome home" she whispered.

He leaned in to kiss her again. She stepped back giggling "let's get you home." Turning off the computers Garcia then grabbed his hand and headed for her car.

Given the fact that someone had it out for junior g-man they decided her place was the safest option.

The ride to her home was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Dr. Spencer Reid was grateful for many things: his go bag which sat at his feet, his team for more reasons then even he could fathom, the beautiful, witty woman sitting next to him for her support and him Mum; she'd help to shape him into the man he was. He had to get her back. He was wasting time.

"Hey" Garcia reached over and tapped his leg "we will find her, just rest tonight we'll kick ass tomorrow." She pondered for a moment "I should get that printed on a coffee mug."

Teaching her apartment she unlocked the door and swung it open. Clutching his go bag he followed her inside.

"I figured the unsubscribe may know where you live so..."

"This is perfect Penelope. Thank you."

"Make yourself at home."

The doctor placed his bag next to the sofa and sat down. Her place hadn't h ages at all since he'd been here last.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Earl grey if you have it."

"Of course, good sir. One Earl Grey coming up."

As Garcia busied herself in the kitchen Reid had time to think. Why would his person single out his Mum? Certainly, it was to hurt him but there were a number o ways to do that. How had they known where she was? I rarely mentioned it for this very reason. Keeping those he cared about safe was the most important thing. It's part of the reason why he had never co fessed his feeling for the FBI technical analyst currently in the kitchen.

"One early grey tea for the resident genius and a camomile tea for me." Placing the drink on Reid's hand she nice to sit beside him.

"Thank you."

"It's no biggie, I was having a tea anyway."

He took a sip and the hot liquid seemed to soothe his nerves slightly. "Not for the tea. Well, not just for the tea. "

"You are more than welcome, So what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

He took another sip of his tea. "Maybe a movie?"

"Oh, good idea. Any preference?"

He shrugged.

"How about Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"I've never seen it."

"In that case, we are watching it."

With the movie ready to play and Penelope snuggled next to him he smiled. Leaning his chin on top of her head he sighed. He could relax, just for tonight. And tomorrow? He'd find his Mum and whoever had taken her. For now, he enjoyed the evening, the movie and most importantly the company.

Thanks for reading. Potentially I will make this a multiple chapter but is a one-shot for now. Please review.


	2. A stipulation

Hi there. Another chapter. It has taken longer than I want. Work has been crazy busy. There is a lot of dialogue from the show in this one, I have changed it slightly. Sooooo Spoilers for Criminal Minds Season 12 episodes 21 and 22. Please read, review and enjoy. I don't own or make money from the show, at all. All mistakes are my own. 

The concrete slab that passed for a bed felt... different. Softer maybe? Laying his fingers flat on the mattress he flexed them and scrunched the sheets in his hand. His sleep ridden brain couldn't figure out what was different.

Turning his head to the left he opened his eyes to see a beautiful blonde, sleeping. Not touching him but close enough that he could just reach out and...

His hand moved of its own accord and caressed Penelope's shoulder. Idle fingers ran from her shoulder up her neck and back again. Her nose wrinkled and he smiled.

She mumbled a few incoherent words but he did make out "tickles" and "Spencer." He smiled. With her, by his side, he knew that he'd be ok. Even if they didn't save his Mum. His thought was interrupted by the fluttering of her eyelashes.

Humming she smiled at him "how'd you sleep?"

"Really well. How about you?"

"Good. Did you know you cuddle in your sleep?"

He blushed.

"You're like a space heater."

He looked down. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not." She laughed.

It seemed so easy for her. Being honest. Not to say that Dr. Reid was a liar he just hid his feelings. She never did. Probably couldn't if she wanted to, he found he wished he were a little more like that.

"Th-thank you for letting me stay."

Leaning forward she lightly pressed her lips to his. "You can stay whenever you like. It's nice to have someone to cuddle and there are plenty of Marvel movies to introduce you to."

"I'd like that." He frowned. "How'd I get to bed?"

"Well," she scooted closer and tentatively placed the palm of her hand on Spencer's shirt, above his heart. "After the movie I went and put my PJs on when I came back your eyes were closed so I lead you to the bed. You don't remember?"

"I um." He wrapped his hand around the one on his chest. "I thought that was part of a dream. T-that I was still in prison." His thumb brushed the back of her hand. "Then when I woke up and saw you. I remembered I was happy to be with you."

"I'm happy too Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah. I've wanted this, wanted us for a long time."

"Me too."

"So." She twirled her fingers around his. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured you wouldn't be interested?"

She gently kissed his lips "silly Spencer. Did Emily tell you I handed in my resignation?"

"What? N-no, you can't."

"Sshh. It had a stipulation. If you died then I'd quit." She sighed. "I couldn't handle losing someone else. Couldn't stand losing you."

"I'm free now. I'm safe. So are you staying?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "You bet ya.

The ride into the BAU was a quiet one. Both occupants of the vehicle had things on their minds. Spencer was trying to figure out where his Mum was while Penelope was trying to think of a way to support him as much as possible.

Entering the bullpen today was a lot different to yesterday. While it was obvious that everyone was happy to see Reid there was a tension, everyone looked stress and on edge.

"Feeling better Reid?" JJ smiled at her friend.

"Much better. Still stressed but I slept pretty well.

"That's great Reid." Prentiss genuinely meant it. "Ready to get back to work?"

He nodded.

Having been filled in on what they knew so far about Lindsay and Scratch Reid turned to leave the room but was stopped by his leader who advised that while he couldn't enter his house as an agent, he could as the resident of the house. It was enough.

A few hours later, having gathered some close and they 'xx-xy' clue from his house Ried headed back to the BAU with JJ.

"How are you really doing Spence?"

He frowned. "Not great. You saw how I was at work. I waited for the door to be opened. I'm glad I'm out, I'm so happy to see you guys and Penelope has been amazing but..."

"But?"

"I can't help but worry about the adverse effects this may have JJ. Not just if we don't find my Mum. I was in prison, a fed in prison, for a crime he didn't commit. Maybe that'll be my stresser. Maybe the schizophrenia will..."

"And maybe you'll get hit by a car tomorrow, or win the lottery. Spence, you can't think about what may happen. Yes, you should analyse the situation and sort through your feelings about what you went through. You went through hell. You're still going through hell but think about what could happen? That's what will drive you mad."

He nodded.

"So you and Garcia huh?" She flicked her eyes to him before returning them back to the road.

He smiled at his friend. "Yep. She's great. I really like her."

"She is great. I'm so happy for you Spence, for both of you."

"Did you know she was going to quit if I died in prison?"

It was JJ's turn to frown. "I know she wasn't dealing with the whole situation too well. To be fair none of us were."

"I told her how I felt before Mexico."

"She never told me."

He shrugged. "Guess she thought it wasn't the right time. Besides, we never got to go on a date before everything happened."

"And now?"

"When all this is over, I'm taking her out and spoiling her, like she deserves."

"She'll love that. Just let her spoil you too, okay?"

"I can do that."

The car was silent for a few blocks.

"I missed you so much, Spence." She wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

Spencer reached over and squeezed her hand. "I kissed you too. How are the kids?"

The rest of the trip back was spent with JJ telling Spencer everything he'd missed with Henry and Michael and he soaked up every word.

Garcia paced back and forth in her lair. She was beyond elated that Spencer was back, even happier that he still felt the same way about her. There was a part of her that was scared for him, for his Mum, for the team and for herself. She had no more time to worry though her door was opened and Emily stood there asking her to the conference room. Never a good sign.

Walking into the conference room Penelope was updated on the new developments. Involving Cat Adams. "Really? We have to deal with Cat Adams again?"

One bombshell after another. She was finding it harder and harder to not break down. Then Emily told her that Reid had to face Cat at Mt Pleasant Women's correctional facility.

Penelope looked at the group. "Do you really think that he can handle it? I mean, all that Reid's been through. Do you really think he has the brain capacity to do this right now?"

The doubt wasn't unreasonable because at Mt Pleasant Women's Correctional facility Dr. Sepncer Reid was thinking the same thing.

Back at the BAU SSA Prentiss listened to the team question her decision to send Reid to talk to Cat, usually she welcomed the discussions but now was not the time for doubt. Now was not the time to bicker "Nobody's changing the plan. Am I clear? If we change the plan, Diana's dead. If we lose Diana, we lose Reid from this team forever. After everything that's happened to him, after everything that's happened to us, we've made too many sacrifices for that."

Penelope looked and Rossi who smiled softly at her. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed the tears away.

Emily took a breath. "So, this is what we're gonna do. We are going to take one moment, one moment of quiet, one moment of despair, one moment of doubt, one moment of hope that Reid is strong enough for this. Did you all take your moment? Good. Now shut it out. Shut everything out. Because nothing else matters, except for her."

JJ looked down to see Reid's hand twitching.

"I'll be here the whole time.".

He closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. He was ready.

Spencer walked into the room where Cat was waiting with JJ close behind. She looked surprising well for someone who had been in solitary confinement for 6 months.

"Spencie" she crooned.

"Where's my mother?"

I missed you."

He had no time for her games.

"What did you and Lindsay do to her? How did you..."

"Now stop. You don't get to walk in here and hiss at me like I'm the criminal. Now, we do this my way."

The doctor sighed internally. This was going to take longer than anticipated.

"How was prison? Did you like it?"

"No."

"It's not fun, is it?"

"Unlike you, I didn't deserve to be there."

"How did you stay sane? A brain like yours needs stimulation in such a gray place."

"I worked in the laundry room and I played chess."

"That's 3, maybe 4 hours, tops. What about the other 20?"

"I read" and thought about [Penelope he silently added.

"That's still not enough. You have to go someplace. Up here. Or else you go crazy."

She wasn't wrong.

Having been asked to leave the room JJ watched from the wrong side of the double sided glass.. She didn't like leaving Reid in there with Cat. She trusted him 100% but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

While Spencer and JJ played a game of psychological warfare with Cat the rest of the team were back at the BAU trying to find out how Lindsay and Cat were connected. Much to Garcia's frustration, they weren't getting anywhere. She needed to get out, just for a moment, just to catch her breath. Making the excuse that she needed caffeine she stood and left.

Looking up from the brown manilla folder Rossi noticed the usually bubbly technical analyst's swift exit. It hadn't been easy on any of them; nit having Reid around had left a huge hole in the team. Garcia had taken it particularly hard. When Rossi could no longer let his concern remain silent he had asked the savy team member what was wrong. She'd confided in him that Riad had told her how he felt and before anything had come of it he'd gone to Mexico. He told her how happy he was for both of them and told her if she needed anything... She'd politely waved him off saying she'd be fine but he'd meant every word.

Standing in the kitchenette Garcia felt a little lost. She stared at the empty coffee pot. "How hard is it to refill a coffee pot?"

"Difficult for some it seems."

She turned quickly to see Rossi's concerned eyes on her.

"I'm fine."

"Never said you weren't" he moved to the coffee pot and began to fill it up "although you're a terrible a liar."

She laughed.

"He'll be ok. JJ's with him. He's a lot stronger then any of us know."

She pressed her fingertips to her eyes to stifle the tears. "I know. Logically I know that.. but if he's not."

"then we'll all be here to put together the pieces." He stepped forward and placed a loving hand on her shoulder "for both of you. It's what family do."

Pushing forward she hugged him "Thank you, David."

"Why don't you take an actual break and get some actual coffee?"

She sniffed pulling back. "Yeah, good idea."

"Here," he pulled out his wallet and handed her a few notes. "Get something for everyone."

"Damn Rossi. Wanna be my Sugar Daddy?"

He laughed "there's the Garcia we all love."

She mouth thank you and turned on her heels towards the exit.

Sighing Rossi turned back towards the conference room. He had to be his A game. They all did.

The time out of the office had been just what Garcia had need "SSA Rossi does it again" she smiled as she walked through the empty bullpen. She paused for a moment to look and Reid's desk. "Please be okay Spencer."

Having successfully delivered the coffee to the team Garcia had barely made a dent in the Caramel Latte when she felt her phone buzz. Pulling it ou it was a text from Prentiss:

Garcia, check if there have been any amber alerts issued tonight. STAT

Looking around she noticed everyone working a quietly slipped from the room.

As Cat sat on his lap, using (what he assumed was her sexy voice) and running her hands down his chest all he could think of was Garcia. Despite what the team thought he wasn't adverse to physical contact, in fact, he enjoyed it, with the right person. Cat was not that person. It took all of his strength to not let his disdain for her show on his face. He blinked to re-focus. Stop thinking about Penelope and focus on what Cat's saying, it all means something.

Capitalising on his pain. Gideon dying had hurt and Morgan leaving was another kick. How did she know about that. Morgan, Savannah and little Bobby did."

JJ smiled "Good job Spence."

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Redi looked straight at Cat. "Working deductively, the secret wouldn't be any of the topics you've already volunteered because you wouldn't want to make it that easy on me.

"Genius, truly."

He barely heard her. "So what is left that I wouldn't want to admit? Love. Is that what this is all about, love? Forr my mother?" He leaned forward, studying her. " No. For you. You want me to admit that I am actually in love with you."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my fairy tales, clearly, as much as the next girl, but I'm not delusional" She shrugged.

" Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. So sure, in fact, that I had Lindsay leave a clue for you in your little scrapbook in your house."

He cast his eyes downward.

"I couldn't have you come all the way down here and make a guess until I was positive. That is Until I tested positive."

"What, you're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant."

"No."

"Oh, yes"

"Mazel tov!"

"It's not possible. Even if you are pregnant, the baby's not mine."

"Except for the part where it is."

"That's completely preposterous. You've been in prison. "

"So have you."And we've never."

"I know. We've never Ask me how I did it. Come on, ask me."

He rolled his eyes. "How did you do it?"

"I had Lindsey dose you in Mexico. You lost time. And I gave her very specific instructions to get you in the mood."

"What, did she pretend to be you?"

"Why, would that have worked?"

He leaned forward and look her straight in the eye. "No."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Believe me, I know exactly where I stand on the Spencer Reid hot or not list. I told her to pretend to be Maeve. Maeve Donovan. The love of your life."

He swallowed. How Maeve died still hurt.

"Who had her brains blown out right in front of you before you two could even kiss. So dark. Yet so useful."

"You're lying."

"Spencer it's Maeve, it's ok."

He tuned out at the point. Pretending the be Maeve. She really was desperate and bored. It would even work not anymore not when he had...

"Hey, I was thinking, if it's a boy, we should definitely call him Spencie Junior."

Standing up he walked quickly towards the door and ripped it open.

"But if it's a girl, I think we should call her Maeve. I mean, after all, she played such a huge role in her own conception."

He stared at her through the double-sided glass.

"Spence, we might have something. She's 3 months. The timeline matches, but that doesn't necessarily mean." She showed him the prison file.

"Picking it up he threw it at the window. "I'm sorry, it's not you. I just need a minute." He left the room. He had a call to make. As he stepped out of the observation room he pulled his phone out of his picked up his phone.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Penelope. You got a minute?"

"For you, I have two." Rushing down the hall she ducked into Rossi's office. "What do you need Spence?"

He gripped his phone. "I need to tell you something before the rest of the team find out." He paused.

"You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. "Cat just told me she's pregnant,"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Wha-? Well not how, but how, she's in a woman's prison."

"She said th-that's it's mine. That she got Lindsay to drug me in Mexico. To pretend she was the love of my life, to pretend she was Maeve."

"Oh, Spence." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her.

"She's wrong."

"How do you know? I mean it sounds far fetched, but how do you really know.

She heard him take a deep shuddering breath.

"I know she's wrong because she said she got Lindsay to pretend to be Maeve in Mexico." He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Just before I went to Mexico I told you how I feel about you. I cared about Maeve but she's not the love of my life. You are."

Garcia gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

Reid continued "this isn't how I want to tell you. I want to take you on a date to some b grade movie, or to dinner. Not while I'm visiting a psychopath in prison who claims she's having my baby. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh, Spencer. How about when you get back we'll watch a movie or have dinner and then you can tell me and I'll say it back."

"That sounds like a plan."

"It sounds wonderful."

"J-just know that I will need to say things to her, this I don't mean. Remember it's you. Okay? Remember you're the one I want to be with, you're the one I lo-"

"Uh-ah. Movie, dinner remember."

He chuckled. "Deal. Thank you."

"Any time. Come back to me okay?"

"As fast as I can."

"A-and Spencer."

"Yeah."

"Do whatever you need to do to get your Mum back, to come back."

"Understood. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, sweetie." Ending the call she took a deep breath. "Back to battle."

Tapping his phone against his hand he stood up. "Okay. Whatever it takes."

That's it for this chapter. There will be another one. Hopefully soon. Thanks for your support.


End file.
